Love or Hate
by GabbyYlo
Summary: What if a princess of the Pokemon World came to Earth to study. No one knew she was a princess but she got hit by a white light and became a White PPGZ. After than Mojo made a new ruff will the ruffs and puffs fall in love or stay enemies forever. and I'll put Pokemon characters. OCxOC, Momoko/BlossomxBrick, Miyako/BubblesxBoomer, Kaoru/ButtercupxButch, MayxDrew, Dawnx?, MistyxAsh?


**Me: Hi this is my firt fanfic so please be kind and I will use my OC so here are their info...**

**Name: Cassandra /Casey/ Princess Cassandra**

Hero Name: Graceful Ribbon

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Appearance: Brunette hair, Chocolate Brown Eyes, hair until waist, 2 small braids at the side, wears anything girly and white, mostly her white dress until her knees with a blue ribbon tied at the back, white knee high socks, white ballet flats and sometimes glasses that can identify the strength, intellect, speed, etc. of anyone, White PPGZ outfit (Earth). White Dress until floor, hair in 2 small braids tied together at the back (Pokemon World).

Weapon: White Gymnastic Ribbons (that can use electricity) (attacks: flaming tornado, aquatic tides, electro shock and natural heal)

Powers: any Power you can think of like Fire, water, electricity, Ice, etc.

Personality: Shy, Friendly, smart (she's the smartest in class, she learned how to read and write when she was 2), generous, discipline, Kind

Family: King and Queen, Prince Cody (little brother age: 7), Misty's Older sisters (16), Princess Misty (13), Princess May(11) , Princess Dawn (11), Prince Max (7)

Name: Blane

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Appearance: White hair, Dark Brown Eyes, Spiked-up hair, anything that a boy wears but it has to be white

Weapon: Slingshot

Personality: Loves teasing the girls, Friendly, smart but only 2nd to Casey, Kind

Family: Mojo Jojo, Brick, Butch and Boomer

**Blane: Gabby does not own anything besides me and Casey! And this is dedicated to ****Lunapok for asking me to put this in !**

Nobody's POV

Once there was a planet just after Earth and right before Mars. There was a kingdom in the Pokemon world. There lived a King and Queen and they were expecting a baby but when the child came she was not breathing nor crying. Her parents were devastated and they prayed to three of the God Pokemon, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia to revive their child.

The three God Pokemon pitied them and granted their request. They gave them 3 orbs which contain their powers that were placed inside of her and she will be able to summon them at any time she wished but at a price.

Before they left Arceus warned them of what will be the cost of the young crowned princess having their powers "Your highnesses we will be able to take control of the princess when her eye colour changes" and with that Arceus left

After Arceus left Palika spoke "She has the legendary Rainbow crystal and one day she will have great power" and with that Palkia left as well and that only leaves Dialga

"And with great power comes great responsibility so we will give her a pokemon protector" and like the other to Dialga vanished but returned with a pichu that came close to the princess "Now I will take my leave." Then Dialga opened the portal to go back to his dimension

So this is how the peaceful life of the princess began...

Or so they thought

3 Years later

"Your Highnesses, as the princess grows older her powers grow stronger" said Selana with a worried look "Yes we know that but she is also learning to control them and she will be a tremendous help to the kingdom" the king said "And while she cannot control them yet you will be assigned to take care of her" the queen said while watching Princess Cassandra train with Cutie (Pichu) "As you wish you're Highnesses" Selana said while bowing to the King and Queen

2 Years Later

"Mother, Father am I really going to have a little brother?" asked Cassandra with excitement in her voice "Yes dear, he will soon arrive" Her father said "Ahhh!" the young princess screamed while holding her head and began to cry while her Pikachu comforted her "Deary what's wrong?" Her Mother asked with a worried look on her face "It's terrible Mother! They're going after May!" she said while trying to fight the tears "Who is Little Miss?" asked Selana "I-i-it's Team Magma and Team Aqua thay're going to hurt May" said Casey (Cassandra) who finally stopped crying "Selana take Casey outside to train and play with her friends while me and her mother will discuss about the event that will happen and inform the others" said her father in a commanding voice "Very well your highnesses" Said Selana while walking out the Castle

Outside

Casey's POV

"Little Miss may I ask what is going to happen in your vision" asked Selana "What vision?" asked her friend Max "um... Team Magma and Aqua are going to extract the orbs from her "I said "The orbs of Groudon Kyogre and Rayquaza?" Max asked again "unfortunately yes" I said then suddenly Ash and Gary jumped from behind me and scared me "BOO!" the two boys said while I just jumped and almost fell until Gary caught me "didn't know you were that much of a chicken" Gary said while putting me back to my feet " you two just-"I said before Selana cut me off "That's enough! Gary, Ash you do remember if the princess would get scared too much they would get mad and cause distruction, right" asked Selana the two just nodded and said sorry while we all played while Selana just watched us

Inside

Nobody's POV

"dear we must inform them immidiately about this and give extra protection to May"said the king "yes I know but she has her Magby so she will be safe **(A/N: Pokemon protectors as well Casey = Cutie (Pikachu), Misty = Staryu, May = Magby, Dawn = Glameow)**" said the queen " yes but just to be safe"her father said again and her mother just sighed and said " very well"

**Me: Hope it was nice and if you want to give me names for the king and queen please do so...**

**Blane: When will I come in?**

**Me: Later...**


End file.
